


Touring the Club

by alley_oops, HeadmasterFelix



Series: Aidan Turner and Jamie Campbell Bower: Citadel [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, M/M, Prostitution, Secret kink club, Sexuality Bending, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: Aidan shows Jamie around a bit and buys him some nice things. Jamie flirts incessantly and is going to be the death of totally heterosexual Aidan Turner.





	Touring the Club

"And this place, holy fuck. I _love_ this place," Aidan says, strolling into the onsite shop when a House submissive grandly opens the doors for them. The boutique is lavish, the shelves and displays filled with a shockingly large variety of tools and DVDs, dildos, clothing, and other kinky paraphernalia. "If you want something and you can't find quite what you're looking for here, the salespeople can order it. They're really knowledgeable." Somehow the shop is designed and managed well enough that it doesn't feel skeezy in the least, but more of a luxury boutique. "Oh, and no orgasms on the sales floor."

Jamie cocks an eyebrow at that comment at the end. "These rules... how... I mean, rules only exist because someone did whatever stupid thing and then there had to be a rule about not doing the thing. Which means that someone has actually done, or tried to do that. Manners, people, basic fucking manners." Jamie is slowly perusing the merchandise as he speaks, wandering towards the lingerie. _And totally not because Aidan's shown a weak spot for it, not at all._

"Ahh, but one _is_ allowed to come in the change rooms," Aidan tells him with a twinkling grin.

He turns his attention back to Aidan, looking skeptical for a moment before shrugging and continuing on. "Eh, I suppose that's fair. It's probably a common kink – getting it on in changing rooms, public bathrooms, etcetera..." He trails off for a second, setting his sights on something. Jamie picks up two bra and panty sets – one pink and clearly designed for the innocent virgin look, the other black satin with accents of red leather. He spins around to show them to Aidan, a little smirk on his face. "So, which would you rather see me in?"

"Seriously? Black and red, every time," Aidan answers, turning back to study Jamie in serious consideration. "Although the pink does flatter your skin tone. Christ, did I just say that?" He rolls his eyes at himself before continuing, "But you'd need shoes to go with, obviously. Whatever you choose."

Jamie snickers at Aidan's irritation with himself, and decides to take both sets with him to look at shoes. "Yeah? What kind? Kitten heels? Thigh high stilettos?" He licks his lips, smirk growing as he looks to Aidan again. "Maybe just a pair of _pumps_?"

"Darling, you don't have the calves for pumps," Aidan tells him in an airy tone. And he's completely kidding... although he suspects the reverse might actually be true. "Me, I like strappy things. I just love the way they look, you know? Shoes, like, don't _need_ to be complicated. But if they happen to do, then that's cool." As he speaks, he points out displays. "Those are good," pointing to a simple black heel. "Because see how they've got that lace on the strap. For your pink thing?" Aidan glances at Jamie and then down at the lingerie he's still holding. "I'd say those, in the nude," a pair of pale suede pumps with a curvy strap design, "or you might even get away with the pink," a second pair in the same style, but in a creamy mauve shade, and then yet, a third pair of dusky rose platforms. 

"You're talking like one of the accessorizers at a photo shoot and it's kiiiind of worrying me," Jamie says with a smile, picking up a few of the shoes and looking them over. "I want _you_ to pick." His tone is undeniably flirty, and as soon as he realizes, he clears his throat and glances away. "Sorry, I uh... didn't mean..." He sort of trails off.

Aidan is just about to comment that he knows shoes, and he _told_ Jamie that he had a major kink for them, when the last few words plus Jamie's flushed face combine in his head. Turning to face him fully, Aidan puts his hands in his pockets and prompts, "Didn't mean what?"

Jamie shrugs, still not quite looking at his friend. "It's hard not to flirt with a really fun and smolderingly handsome guy who has already proven he can put up with my weirdness? I... sometimes I forget people care about, like, bodies and whatever. I really don't mean to be a creep, running my mouth like that."

The near-apology floors Aidan. He crosses his arms defensively across his chest, and slowly looks Jamie over, toes all the way up to his head. "Am I supposed to feel insulted that you're hitting on me?" The corner of his mouth twitches into a grin, for all that it ruins his straight face.

Jamie's look of nervousness turns to a small smile and he rolls his eyes. "Oh my God, just pick out some damn shoes!" He turns away to busy himself with something wholly unimportant at about the same time the smile broadens, embarrassed but happy.

Aidan turns back to the display as ordered, swallowing a snicker. "What size are you?" he calls over his shoulder, picking up yet another pair of heels, these in black leather with a wide ankle strap and knots, almost suggestive enough of real bonds. Then it occurs to him to wonder just what the fuck he's doing.

"Ehmm... not small. I usually can't find anything..." He turns back around, eyeing the shoes. "Though I suppose if anywhere is prepared for blokes who wanna wear women's shoes, it would be this place. Eleven and a half, provided they're UK sizing."

Aidan cocks an eyebrow at a nearby shopboy, checking that he was paying attention. The boy scampers away at the look, and Aidan assumes that he'll please. He looks at Jamie and rubs his hands together like he's up to some mischief. "Stockings."

God, that look. Jamie knows this could either be amazing, or the death of him, but either way it'll be fun. "Stockings? Oh, what, I have calves good enough for the emphasis of stockings but I can't pull off pumps?" Jamie grins a little and sticks out his tongue for a split second. "But by all means, you're the boss. Stockings it is."

"Bitch, bitch, bitch," Aidan mutters, signalling another employee. "Of course, I tend to like the attitude. That one," he tells the shopgirl, pointing at Jamie with a flourish. "Stockings, black. In silk, or whatever you think won't snag and run on his hairy legs."

She dimples in a smile and curtsies a little. "Yes, sir. Immediately."

Jamie chews at his lip a moment after the girl's been given her orders, and finally decides to just come out with it – sounds like Aidan will see for himself soon enough anyway.

"They aren't hairy," his tone is almost defiant. "In fact, there's very little hair at all below my eyebrows. You can put me in whatever you'd like."

Aidan raises one dark eyebrow high, then nods. "All right. You know, it occurs to me that guests here are allowed to participate in nearly everything. If those fit," he says, gesturing at the lingerie Jamie is still holding like it's the scales of justice. "Then you should go on the catwalk."

"Catwalk?" Even Jamie doesn't know if he's excited or intimidated. "You're gonna have to tell me a little more about that, but I'm not opposed. I mean, it'd be cruel to keep all this gorgeous to myself, wouldn't it?"

"Ungodly cruel." Aidan glances at his watch, then looks up at the return of the shopboy, who is carrying the requested footwear. "Is it Diva Strut Night at the Bar?"

The boy blinks like he's not sure whether it's supposed to be a joke. "Diva... Yes. Of course. Yes."

Aidan looks back at Jamie in friendly challenge. 

Now it's Jamie's turn to raise an eyebrow. He's still not sure if that feeling is nerves or excitement, but whatever it is, it's ramping up. "Are you suggesting I'm a diva?" He fake-huffs, trying to deflect the challenge for a moment. "I resent that! Or... resemble that? One of those."

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of 'attention-whore,' but whatever works best for you." God, for some reason Aidan can't stop grinning. "Shall I put your name on the performer list for this evening?"

Jamie's jaw drops, but he can't honestly deny the accusation, so he doesn't even try. "Do you... really think people want to see me like that? This's a long way from putting on a bra set to get a laugh. Not that I dislike it just..." He shifts a little, self-conscious.

Now that's a surprise to Aidan. "Hey," he says, stepping closer to look into Jamie's eyes. "You seriously think anyone is not going to be staring at you gobsmacked? You're right, this is a whole different league from dressing up as a joke."

He scoffs, "Of course people will be staring, people always stare, it's a constant fact of my life – one I've spent years cultivating. I just don't want it to be in a bad way this time." Jamie keeps his eyes on Aidan's, something processing in the back of his mind, and slowly he nods his consent. "I trust you to make me pretty, so you better do a damn good job."

Smiling, Aidan presses a kiss to the tips of his fingers. " _C'est tres magnifique_ ," he says, in a passable French accent. "Off to the change room with you." His insides are jumping, and he realizes he's truly curious to see how Jamie turns it all out. 

Jamie rolls his eyes, but he's smiling again. He takes the accessories Aidan picked out for him to the dressing room, and makes quick work of getting changed. "Does this place have a gym?" he asks from behind the curtain. "I really need to get back to me circa 2006."

"You weren't older than a sperm in 2006," Aidan argues in a mild tone. "But yeah, they do. I think it's open 'round the clock like pretty much everything else. Plus, sauna and steam room and then there's a salon with spa treatments and god even knows what the fuck other shit." Emma went a couple times while they were together, he knows; one of the times he'd made the appointment for her when he was sorting their evening plans. His lips tightening, he looks away.

"Hey, I'm only five years younger than you, asshole." He's playful, maybe a little flattered, and he tactfully leaves out that Aidan's last girlfriend was only a month older. Something is wrong with Aidan's tone or cadence, and Jamie tries to pull the conversation back. "Unless of course you _like_ being a creepy old guy dressing up young men in women's underwear. In which case, sure, I'll play along."

"Fuck off, I'm not creepy," Aidan says with a shiver, stuffing his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans. "Are the seams not straight enough? You're taking forever."

Jamie just snickers. "I dunno, I reckon I could sit tight another half-hour before I got too bored." But before Aidan can retort, he pulls back the curtain, taking a seductive pose with one arm up the frame of the dressing room and the other hand on his hip. The black satin shines a bit under the light, contrasted by red leather piping along all edges. The stockings have a similar sheen and are capped with black lace, which _he_ certainly thinks makes them look too skinny. He seems to be handling the shoes expertly, not at all bothered by the height or the straps that feel a little strange on his ankles.

Aidan blinks, genuinely impressed. His gaze travels slowly over Jamie from head to toe and back up, lingering for a moment on his chest. The laced corset gives the illusion of more beneath, at interesting odds with the bulge below. "You look fantastic," he says with complete truth. "Do you feel good?"

"I really do," he beams a little at the compliment and the look on Aidan's face. "Nothing like making even the straight boys look twice." Jamie pokes his friend's chest, quirking an eyebrow seductively. He keeps his finger there and slowly trails down and pulls it away as he struts past, getting a feel for the heels.

Grinning at the tease, Aidan has to laugh. "Yeah, you're a natural," he remarks. "In honour of your first visit, I'll make a gift of it to you. Do you want to try on the pink stuff too?"

"Mmm, dinner and shopping? I'll take it, but you should know I don't put out until the third date no matter how charming you are." Jamie struts back into the changing room as he teases, and closes the curtain as a punctuation on his statement.

Aidan snickers helplessly. God, Jamie is just _fun_. "You know you're lucky that I'm one of the straight ones," he tells his mate through the curtain, digging out his Citadel ID and handing it to one of the employees with instructions to put the new clothes and shoes on his account. "Because if I were gay, I'd fucking make you work for it."

"Trust me, if I had a chance I'd've been working for it for years. Oh, and you don't need to be gay to fuck guys. Just saying." Jamie slips into the pink set, abandoning the vampy stockings and trading out the shoes for a pair of nude Mary Janes. He pulls back the curtain a moment later, posed coyly, biting at his lower lip, really playing up the innocence thing.

"Who said anything about fucking you?" Aidan murmurs, his attention arrested yet again. "I just said I'd make you work for it. Are those real suede?" he asks, pointing at Jamie's heels.

"They're vegan, sir," the shopboy responds promptly.

"All right." He meets Jamie's eyes. "They're awaiting you on stage."

His ego could feed on that look from Aidan for days, and the nervousness about walking around like this in front of strangers is subsiding. "Which should I wear? This or the black one?" _Which will get me more attention?_ is what he's really asking.

"The black one," Aidan answers without hesitation. "Save the pink for when it's just two of you. Or three, whatever. What about your hair?" He has an obscure feeling – okay, not really that obscure – that he would be remiss in letting Jamie make his big debut only half done.

"My hair is fantastic, thank you. Spent an hour getting it right. _The nerve of some people_." He shuts the curtain again dramatically and huffs. "Speak to me like that again and I'll make sure you never work in this town again, Mister Turner! I have connections, you know. I'm this city's most beloved starlet, and... and..." His voice was high and lofty, but drops back to normal now. "Um... I don't know, improvising was never my strength."

"Yes, yes, you're a shimmering star in the cinema firmament," Aidan chuckles, leaning against the wall as he waits. He always did love _Singin' in the Rain_. "Don't think you can make me wait just because you're pretty."

"Don't think just because you think I'm pretty I won't make you wait." But he doesn't, emerging soon all dressed again but with his previous underwear, shoes, and socks unworn. The pink set is properly back on its hanger.

The full effect is... _Sweet mother Mary._ Aidan tries to mentally fight a rebellious swelling in his jeans. "Just so you know," he murmurs, pocketing his ID once more, "if you were a woman? I would be licking your ankles right now."

Jamie subdues a grin, instead just wearing a cocky smirk and an eyebrow raised dangerously. He plants a fingertip on Aidan's chest again, meeting his gaze. "Well, I'm a firm believer in trying everything once, so if you get that urge anyway, you just let me know."

Aidan looks down at Jamie's finger, then back up with a smirk to match. "You know you have to get me drunk before I'll kiss you," he reminds him, and yeah, pretty much _everyone_ Aidan has ever worked with knows that once he gets drunk, anything on two legs is game for snogging. 

"Who was talking about kissing?" Jamie winks. "Now, have someone get my stuff. Like you said, my adoring public is waiting."

That order fetches an eyeroll of histrionic proportions. But Aidan follows it nonetheless, nodding to the boy to gather up Jamie's belongings in one of the boutique's bags. 

In the time since they ate their meal, the bar has been transformed into a full-on dance club. The music is loud, the bass line thumping, the lights dimmed but for the colours trained on the cleared dance floor. At the center of it all is the runway, an elevated purple walk, polished smooth and shiny. "The DJ will play whatever you want for your song," Aidan tells Jamie, gesturing towards the young tattooed woman in a booth off to the side. 

Jamie takes a minute to think on it, and starts towards the DJ booth before he's made up his mind to force the decision all the sooner. He requests the Vanic remix of Zella Day’s [''Hypnotic''](https://youtu.be/TvbpQx-dQfQ), and when he takes the catwalk he owns it. Slow strut, hands all over himself, a dangerous but undoubtedly flirtatious expression on his face as he makes eye contact with admirers. It's like a role he was born to play, and it feels fantastic.

There are platforms scattered around the runway and climbing the walls, each with its own dancer trying to seduce the crowd. But Aidan is amused – and, truth be told, smug – to notice that even the dancers' eyes are fixed on Jamie. Because he looks _amazing_ , and Aidan is definitely a man who can appreciate the aesthetic appeal that's indifferent to gender. He stands in the shadows just aside from the polished walk, and looks up to watch as well. Wondering whether Jamie will look down to meet his eyes, or whether the show is all for the others.

Being watched like this is intoxicating, a better high than anything else and the ability to indulge his inner slut certainly helps too. Jamie tries to spread his focus around, draw from as many sources of adoration as possible, but that plan kind of goes to shit when it comes to Aidan. When he catches sight of him, his expression goes from Adonis himself to a school boy with a crush trying to play it cool. 

Aidan lights up with a grin when Jamie meets his eyes. Then he nods to the catwalk and gives his mate a wink. Telling him just how he's ruling the room.

 _Right, yes, other people._ Jamie forces himself to remember the rest of the audience and regains his act quickly. The way he walks makes it clear this isn't his first or even tenth time in heels, and he's dripping with confidence in himself and his body, even as all the attention starts to do things to him those panties don't hide well. He's an extrovert to the highest degree, and when he finally gets down he's practically bouncing with energy, barely biting back a grin.

"Victory!" All right, perhaps Aidan isn't cheering quite as loudly as he would for Ireland in the World Cup, but still. The crow's feet by his eyes feather, his dimples in full force as he offers a hand to help Jamie down the stairs made treacherous by his heels. "You were fantastic!" he tells him, slinging an arm around Jamie's neck. "A born-fuckin'-natural." As they step carefully through the crowd, he signals a server. "Get this man a drink!"

"Of course I am," Jamie grins back, leaning into Aidan's arm and hooking his own around his waist. He squeezes just slightly as they move through the crowd, Jamie giving flirty glances to all those who give the same to him. "I swear in a previous life I was Apollo, or maybe Venus," he teases.

"I can see that," Aidan agrees after a moment of judicious thought. "Some god-like creature of stunning beauty, deigning to accept worship from mere mortals..." He sends his mate a wink and pulls out a chair for Jamie at a table facing the dance floor.

"See? You get it!" He takes the seat, grin fading into a bit of a smirk at the way Aidan seems to be treating him like a real _lady_ at the moment. Which, naturally, makes Aidan the tramp. "Do you even dance?" he asks curiously, eyeing the floor. "Or are we just sitting here to get a good view?"

"We're sitting here for the view and so you can be watched by your adoring public. But yeah, of course I do. I'm a good dancer," Aidan answers, and orders a pint when the server stops by their table with a blood-red martini for Jamie.

"Adoring public. I'll never get tired of the sound of that." Jamie looks around idly, drawing in the sights before looking back to Aidan. "What's the most... hmm... surprising or out of character thing you've ever done here? Something I might be shocked to hear about."

"Shocked? Now that is just downright insulting, to imply that, as well you know me, there's still something you might be shocked to hear I did." Aidan laughs and kicks his chair back on two legs, watching the colored lights play over the newest additions to the catwalk.

"Let's see, something, something... Oh," he adds. "I did once do a shot of whiskey off a drag queen's naked arse."

"Another case of lingerie being your downfall?" He smiles playfully, casually watching the show as well. He crosses his arms over his chest and rests them on the tabletop, still mostly keeping his attention on Aidan.

"Nah, actually it was a dare," Aidan confesses with a laugh. "Because obviously, I only ever pretended to grow up. And my mates, too." He eyes Jamie. "What about you? Same question."

"Have I actually grown up? Obviously not." He sticks out his tongue and smiles. "Hmm... something that could shock you..." Jamie strokes an invisible beard. "Well, if you were into men this would be a regular weekend thing for you, I'm sure, but for me?" He shakes his head. "I once got into a fight – an actual, physical fight that ended in me being quite consensually fucked in an alley behind a pub. And nothing about it was planned."

"Hmmm." Aidan thoughtfully draws an invisible point for Jamie in the air. "You're correct, I've not done that with a man. A couple times with women, ones who asked for that level of aggression – mostly just face-slapping, no punches. But then, I'm not a masochist." He cheerfully grins. "Oh, hey, here's something! One time I got pegged by a woman dressed as a man. Twice, now I think of it."

Both of Jamie's eyebrows rise with surprise and he blinks a few times. "That... that _is_ shocking. I... never would've..." he shakes his head, bewildered and smiling. "That takes the cake, I think. That you did it and then liked it enough to do it again especially."

"Yeah. She was wearing a Loki costume. Pretty hot." Aidan takes a long sip of beer, that looks inquiringly at Jamie. There's something... "Wait. You already knew I liked pegging, didn't you? Did we never talk about that?"

More stunned silence for a moment. "She was... she... _**cosplaying**_?!" He puts his hand over the lower half of his face, grinning with utter disbelief. It takes a minute before he can even address the question posed. "No, no it seems there are several things we've never talked about." Jamie laughs and grabs his drink. "But you can bet your silicone-loving arse we're about to."

Aidan kicks back with a grin and orders a fresh pint along with a basket of chips. "Eh, I'm really not that interesting," he assures Jamie, "but go for it."

"You got fucked by some girl in a super-villain costume at what I can only assume is some sort of Comic Con – twice? – and you're _not that interesting_? You seriously need to re-evaluate your use of that word, mate."

Laughing, Aidan shakes his head. "When you put it that way... around here? Eh, you're good for my ego." He grins at Jamie, eyes catching the dazzling lights and reflecting them back. "Name me one kink that you're dying to try but have never managed it."

"Hmm..." Jamie runs a finger over the rim of his glass, thinking. "There's actually a lot of stuff on the dominant side I want to try. Especially um... publicly owning someone, I suppose? Making someone wear what I tell them to, including a chastity device and some symbol of my ownership, making them serve me, bringing them to their knees in front of everyone if they get bratty..." He gives an innocent shrug.

"Sounds like a lot of fun to me," Aidan muses. "Do you think you might eventually want something 24/7? Or is your head not going that direction?"

He licks his lips at the thought. "Well, at this point it's difficult to imagine a 24/7 relationship of any sort, never mind the kink," he laughs gently, "but... yeah. Maybe. If I did I'm not even sure which side I'd end up on, in all honesty. Probably depends a lot on the person I go into it with." He takes a sip of his drink. "I might be a bit too eh... mercurial for it, though."

"That's cool. What's important is that you're aware, even if you're not sure," Aidan says. "Not really understanding what my partner wanted – that's what usually fucks over my relationships." He thanks the petite serving girl who brings food, glorious salty greasy fried food. "So if you have some idea of what _you_ want, at least you're starting on the right foot. Or know that you've no idea."

"Enough about my complete uncertainty about my potential future." He polishes off his drink. "Same question – something you want to try but haven't."

"What? Me?" Aidan scoffs and licks salt from his finger. "I've tried everything." He shakes his head. "I haven't tried everything. One of the big things I want is... Oh, but I can't tell you now," he realizes.

Jamie quirks an eyebrow and leans in, absolutely _fascinated_. "Oh, but you can. And you realize that after something like that, now you _have_ to, right?" He's grinning with anticipation.

"No, I don't _have_ to," Aidan snickers, but he subconsciously echoes Jamie's movements and leans in as well. "It's no good. You'll think I'm just coming on to you and you won't believe me when I say it's the truth."

"Hey, it can be both!" He can't stop smiling, can't remember the last time he had a night this good. "I'll believe you, I don't think you'd lie to me unless you had to, but I can't promise I won't also think you're coming on to me." Jamie arches an eyebrow playfully.

"All right." Yeah, that took lots of persuasion. Aidan finishes off his pint and shoves the empty glass aside. "I've kissed men. A _lot_ of men. I mean, hell, you saw me at the cast party. When I get loaded, the game is fucking on," he says with a rueful snicker, watching Jamie's eyes. "But I've never gone past that point with a guy. And I'm... curious. I want to try it and see if it does anything for me."

Jamie's smile turns into a kind of crooked grin, and he tries to calm the way his eyes light up and the way his body language subconsciously displays interest – shoulders pushing back, uncrossing his legs, licking his lips. "I can see why you might've thought I would've taken it the wrong way. That's... well, I didn't see it coming, I can say that much." A thoughtful pause. "I always say none of that really matters, bodies will find a way to make it work. All that _does_ matter is the chemistry. So if you find a guy who does it for your head or heart or whatever you wanna call it, you should _absolutely_ go for it. Life's too short to procrastinate on exploring it."

"Absolutely, eh?" Aidan studies his face, mulling it over for another moment. Then he leans in and takes Jamie's chin in his hand. Sucks on his tongue for a second, then plants a kiss on those delicate-looking lips.

Heat rushes through Jamie's chest and face at the contact and he leans in, gently fisting a hand in Aidan's shirt. He returns the kiss without any attempt to mask his eagerness and without sparing any skill.

 _Good so far_. Attraction isn't really a problem, Aidan realizes: what flavor of human wouldn't find Jamie attractive, truly? It's just that he rarely thinks about other men that way. Right now, though? Right now, yeah, he's thinking about it. He takes the kiss a little deeper, lust stirring in his gut.

Jamie makes a soft noise against Aidan's lips and grips his shirt a little tighter, keeping him close while they explore each other for the first time in what Jamie is sure is way too long. The heat on his face is swiftly spreading downward.

Aidan's fingers flex against Jamie's nape, then he pulls away. "Fuck it," he mutters, scooting his chair back from the table. He beckons his mate with a curl of his finger. "Come here."

"I thought you'd never ask." Smiling smugly, Jamie gets up, graceful as ever in the way he moves and takes a seat sideways in his friend's lap. He hooks his arms around Aidan's neck loosely and crosses his legs, waiting for the other to make the first move again.

Adjusting to this new perspective, Aidan brushes a lock of hair back from Jamie's face. "I really do like this, by the way," he says, hooking his finger beneath a lacy bra strap. "Very sexy."

That draws out something a bit more sincere, a bit more vulnerable in the way he smiles. "Well I should hope so, you helped me pick it out." His teeth scrape over his lip and he adds, "I feel pretty sexy in it. It's really not fair girls get to wear this stuff all the time."

"I'm not certain I have the right... bearing, to carry it off," Aidan says, his grin twisting. He tugs on the strap and kisses Jamie again, taking his time now that he knows his mate's up for it.

Jamie is still hungry for it, bringing a hand to cup the side of his neck and the other to scratch lightly at his chest. With Aidan clearly certain about this, he decides to show off a bit, utilizing his piercing to toy with the other man's lips and tongue.

With a soft groan, Aidan slips his arms around Jamie. "That thing is wicked," he says, and of course has to ask, "how does it do on cocks?"

Jamie briefly plays with it between his teeth, "Quite well, in my oh-so-humble opinion, especially when wielded by someone of my expertise. Even better for guys who are into sounding. I'd be happy to show you," he adds with a wicked smirk, quite serious about coming on to Aidan in a way he's never been before.

"Sounding?" Aidan's dark eyebrows rise nearly to his hairline. "Nah, not tonight. But, yeah." He slips his hand down Jamie's side, absorbing details like the texture and warmth of his skin. "Yeah, I think I want you to show me."

He leans into the touch and wiggles his hips a bit, very pleased with the affection. Jamie doesn't rely on wishful thinking alone to keep him young and gorgeous – his skin care routine is extensive and every inch of him is smooth and supple.

"Here and now?" he asks with a sultry tone, finger trailing down Aidan's chest. "I'm always ready to get on my knees for you."

"Is that so? And here I thought you were just flirting with me on principle," Aidan says, his eyes sparkling. Oh god, is he really about to do this, cross this boundary which has stood all his life? He kisses Jamie again, sucking gently on his piercing. Because hell yes. "Yeah," he nods, "show me what you can do."

Jamie licks his lips, cheeks lighting up a bit at the impending reality of a deeply buried fantasy. He slides off of Aidan's lap, rather strategically pushing against him as he does, and stands to let his friend get another long look at the lingerie. He keeps his eyes focused on Aidan's as he sinks to his knees and settles in between the other man's.

Aidan's insides twist, surprising him to realize that he's _this_ excited. Dropping his hand to his zipper, he quickly fumbles open his belt buckle, then leaves the rest for Jamie to do. All while staring at the young man standing over him, golden hair haloed by the bright lights behind him.

He's more than a little curious as he palms Aidan for the first time, eager but still careful to give his friend ample opportunity to stop him. Nimble fingers work open his pants and pull them down just enough for Jamie to get what he's after, his hand swiftly wrapping around Aidan's length and thumbing the head. Whether real or imagined, Jamie can _feel_ eyes on them, and it's downright intoxicating.

Aidan stares down at Jamie's face, unable to take his eyes off him. Was this his own doing? Was it even his idea? Fuck it all – he's strung taut as a piano wire, his cock swelling even more in Jamie's hand.

Jamie licks his lips, showing off that titanium ball once more before moving in to lap delicately at Aidan's base, slowly moving up with growing pressure until he's flicking his tongue over the head. He does his best to keep his eyes on Aidan's face, watching his reaction.

"Christ, Jamie," Aidan mutters, and he still can't look away. His mate's mouth is a delicious tease. Shocks of lust spark through his body and Aidan finally gives into the urge to thread his fingers through Jamie's hair, tugging a little.

Jamie just grins at the comment and takes Aidan fully into his mouth now, groaning softly at the hand in his hair. With his free hand, he grips the other man's thigh, and continues to stroke with the other. He certainly knows what he's doing and makes no effort to hold back or tease as he goes down on Aidan.

Clearly, Aidan should have sought out this experience years ago. Jamie feels incredible, he actually _feels_ like he's been on the receiving end before, and it turns out the rumors are true: guys can be better at this than girls, simply by virtue of being guys. He tugs harder, and slips a hand down to toy with a lacy bra strap, pulling it taut against flesh. 

Whether anyone is actually watching them or not, the idea alone is making Jamie perform all the better. His own libido is kicking in high which makes his hips rock just the slightest. He gives a sweet, almost feminine noise, despite damn-near choking himself on Aidan's cock, as his bra strap is pulled.

"That's good," Aidan approves, feeling like some praise might be due even though it's obvious the crowd is giving Jamie plenty of adulation. Mischief flickers through Aidan, and he snaps the elastic hard.

Jamie yelps, but it's definitely a pleased sound. He looks up, mouth still stuffed, and nods – the closest he can do to begging for more at the moment.

 _Beautiful_. Shocking to Aidan just how true it is, especially with Jamie's lips stretched around him this way. Abruptly warnings begin to blare in his mind, though, as he realizes he really didn't think this through– "Forgot the rubber," he grinds out. He digs the familiar foil square out of his pocket and presses it into Jamie's hand. "Put it on me, I'm gonna come."

Jamie makes a face and rolls his eyes, but takes it. "Next time we're doing this in private so I don't have to bother with this rubbish." He's not really joking, even though it sounds like he could be. With his preferred habits, it’s kind of a miracle he’s as clean as he is. He's skilled though, despite his clear distaste for the things, and finishes getting it on as quickly as he finishes speaking. Without hesitation he sinks back down, taking Aidan deep enough that he's actually _in_ his throat briefly, over and over again.

"Oh holy fuck," Aidan gasps. His hands fist in Jamie's hair again, and on one of those deep swallows he lets go, exploding into the rubber.

That grin – for as egotistical as Aidan has seen him, this tops that by a _lot_. He could be thinking he's a literal god of sex, with an expression like that. Jamie pulls up and wipes his lip, although there's really nothing to clean off, and he gently sinks his front teeth into his bottom lip, eyes hungry and satisfied at the same time as he looks back at Aidan.

"Holymotherfu–" Aidan is muttering to himself. Trying to pull back into himself with his mind still blown wide. There might be some more verbal appreciation on the tip of his tongue, but what falls out of his mouth is, "Can I watch you fuck a sub?"

Jamie's eyebrows raise in surprise and he laughs. This night just keeps getting more interesting. "Ahm... yeah, sure, why not, right?" He's still grinning. "How 'bout you pick one out for me?"

Aidan blinks. "Yeah, all right." He looks around, attempting to focus on the parade of characters strutting the catwalk and looking for the people in the crowd wearing wristbands. Close by, a woman with to-die-for tits and long black hair swivels her hips, dancing to the thumping beat. But strangely Aidan's attention is drawn past to a young man just beyond. He's tall and lanky, perhaps a few years younger than Jamie, with short brown hair and – yes – a black wristband with two red stripes. "He wants that one," he tells a serving girl, pointing at the House boy.

Jamie has to kind of squint and re-adjust his view to spot just who it is that Aidan is requesting, but once he does, he quirks an eyebrow and licks his lips. "Good choice. Definitely not what I expected – that you'd wanna see two blokes go at it – but I'm definitely not about to complain. Got any other preferences about what you wanna see? If I'm gonna give you a show, I wanna make sure it's one you actually wanna watch."

His eyes sparkle with mischief, and Aidan grins. "I want to watch you both enjoying it," he says, in a tone suggesting that's obvious already. "But..." he draws the word out, tapping a finger against his lips, "make him work for it."

"Mmmnn, and here I was thinking I'd just drop my panties, stick it in, and have a perfectly adequate time, but I think I might like your idea better," he teases, even sticking out his tongue a little. Jamie watches the boy closely as he makes his way over, already judging. "I'm like the epitome of the perfect twink, I hope you know," he informs Aidan. "So this boy you picked out better be good."

"How the fuck should I know?" Aidan shrugs, and grins again. "He's a professional, though. If he's no good, you can complain to his manager." God, what an idea. He buckles his belt once more as the boy strolls over and bows his head.

"Sirs," he says formally. "How may this boy serve you?"

"Ohh, you're all his," Aidan says, giving Jamie an appraising look, "for the next... what, five to seven minutes?"

Jamie can't help it – he's clearly judging the boy his whole way over, and even while he's addressing Aidan. But the cold condescension quickly turns to over-the-top, shocked, downright _offended_ indignance as soon as Aidan's meaning sets in – which does take a moment. "Either you think way too little of me, or way too much of yourself," he informs with a little huff, and his ruffled, entirely imaginary feathers settle back down. 

"And I'm new, so don't be a dick. Tell me what his little... _that_ means." He gestures to the wristband, and still doesn't address the submissive at all.

"Sorry, I forgot." Aidan slings his arm around Jamie's shoulders and points out, "If you see a wristband or an armband, pay attention to the number of stripes. Red stripes on black leather means submissive. If there's one, then consider them a lightweight: you can kiss, you can flirt, all that. Two stripes means they'll do a wide range of stuff with – or to – you. Three stripes pretty much means they don't have hard limits." 

"Hmmn," Jamie considers, and leans into Aidan just the slightest. "So this one's fine to be fucked but I should probably refrain from closing my hand around his throat too tightly? Is that what you're saying?"

"Anything specific like that, you should just ask him about before you get started. Or if you're booking someone through the Cit concierge, then tell them upfront what it is you want, and they'll sort of make someone to order."

He licks his lips slowly, something very twisted working itself out in his mind as his eyes fix on the brunette in front of him rather than the one draped around him. "Ask him, huh?" Jamie steps forward, out of Aidan's grip, and trails a hand down the submissive's sternum. That appraising look is back. "The title 'boy' is painfully boring and I'm not a painfully boring guy, as I'm sure you can see. Plus it makes you sound like some eight year old stable boy in Victorian era England." Gingerly, he grips him by the jaw now, and quickly instructs him to open his mouth before continuing, "I'm going to call you 'whore', because that seems much more fitting. Do you have a problem with that, whore?"

Cade would use his words, but it's a tad difficult with someone looking at his tonsils – and he definitely isn't about to disobey, no matter that it's only the beginning of negotiations. So he shakes his head slightly instead, careful not to dislodge sir's grip. They're all "sir," right up until they're not.

Jamie just gives an ambiguous noise as he releases his jaw. He circles around, getting a good look at all of him, and ends behind him. Jamie leans in, whispers into his ear while looking right at Aidan. "You're very pretty, and I'm sure you're very good at your job, too. But the guy I like picked _you_ out, and I'm sure you can see how that might make things a bit complicated for me." He grips Cade by the hips, not controlling, just seeing how he feels in his hands. Moving to the other ear, he keeps to whispering. "So your job tonight is to give a good show, just like he wants, but you're going to make damn sure I'm the star. Understand?"

Ha. All right, so it's not quite something Cade hears all the time, but it's certainly a variation on a familiar theme. "Absolutely, sir. This whore will satisfy you in every way he can." His excitement is already building on the vibe thickening the air between the two men.

He all but purrs, and finally smiles. "There, that's what I like to hear," he speaks up, letting Aidan in on the conversation now. Jamie pats Cade on the ass gently. "Now, of course, just because Aidan here picked you out doesn't mean I'm convinced. If we're being totally fair here, he's just all-around an easier to please sort of guy. You know, give 'im a decent hole and he's good," and yes, Jamie understands the irony. "I'm not so easy. I wanna see why you should have the honor of bending over for me, why you as opposed to all the other lovely people in here tonight."

Aidan raises an eyebrow and covers his mouth to hide a smirk; he's only half-successful, at that.

"May I undress for you, sir?" the boy asks, coquettishly looking up from beneath his eyelashes.

"Well..." He feigns consideration. "If you really think it will do any good, then by all means, show me what you've got. I should mention, though, that I tend to bed models and the occasional action star. So good luck." His looks at Aidan and flashes a playful smile before going Totally Serious Spoiled Brat again.

Aidan snickers, enjoying the hell out of the interaction. Enjoying the hell out of Jamie, truth be told, sassy and sexy as he is. Just plain fun to watch.

"Yes, Sir." Cade strips off his black tank top, then unbuckles his belt before sliding pressed charcoal trousers down his long legs. Each move is calculated – although also studied enough to look unstudied – to show him to best advantage, lean muscles and smooth skin, fading bruises from previous clients here and there. He sets his polished dress shoes aside and stands naked, and asks, "Please sir, may this whore have the honor of presenting his hole to you?" 

Jamie is taken with the sight, heartbeat picking up as his eyes travel along Cade's form just as he intends. In a small moment of clarity, he glances to Aidan for just a second, gauging his reaction to the other man. _The competition_. Cade's question brings his eyes back. "No, not yet. I like what I've seen so far, but it takes a lot more than smooth skin and a nice cock." Jamie takes Cade's chin between thumb and forefinger, silently instructing the boy to look at him. "So now you're going to prove you've got even basic skills in making men happy. You're going to kiss me."

Cade smiles, a touch of impishness in the curve of his lips. Closing the brief distance between them, he traces the shape of Jamie's mouth with his tongue, then sucks slowly on that full bottom lip.

And Aidan... Aidan isn't really even watching him. No, Aidan is watching Jamie, watching him react, respond. Plot, if that's what it is, because he has no doubt that Jamie is fully in control of himself and the proceedings. 

Okay, this guy is good, even with Jamie actively trying to be stubborn about it. Citadel clearly has excellent standards. Jamie deepens the kiss, tongue exploring Cade's mouth as he claws lightly down his chest. Pulling back, he's smirking devilishly. " _Now_ you may present for me."

"Thank you, sir," Cade says, just a touch breathless. If this blond twink fucks anything like he kisses, then this is going to be a very fun job. Folding his legs beneath him, he drops gracefully to his knees, pausing for the slightest of instants in a formal kneel. Then he leans forward, reaching back to spread his cheeks and put his hole on display.

Somewhere between how worked up Aidan's gotten him, how perfectly pliant the submissive is, and the fact that he hasn't actually gotten laid in over a month, his lust has gotten the better of him. He already knows he's going to fuck him, there's absolutely no question of that in his mind, but he sticks to his role. With a half-approving smile and raised eyebrow, he looks over to Aidan. "You know, I've never fucked a whore before. You think this one's worth popping my cherry on?"

Aidan laughs out loud. "I'm honestly not sure how to rank them," he tells Jamie, appreciating the impish sparkle in his mate's pretty – did he just think that? – blue eyes. "But he looks good enough to me. But wait, Jamie," he says, laying his hand on Jamie's shoulder and looking at him with earnest concern. "This is a big moment for you. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Well, I do realize that us English may seem a bit too straight-laced _by your standards_ ,” a subtle but not serious jab at Irishmen, “to do something like this, but truth is I'm well behind my peers in number of whores fucked. So I really do think I should just get it over with, yeah? You'll be buying me another floofy drink afterwards as congratulations, though. And if he's really bad, maybe a few shots as well," Jamie informs him, smiling even more mischievously.

Heaving a dramatic sigh, Aidan rolls his eyes. "Fine. But I draw the line at pink shots," he declares, and sits back on the bench to enjoy the show, signalling for another beer.

"Would that be a hard limit, or a soft limit?" His last bit of teasing before turning back to Cade. The fact that he's still spread and on display, even through a few moments of being entirely neglected, is perfect. "Looks like it's your lucky day, whore. I am going to fuck you after all. I think I'll start with your mouth." Jamie hooks his thumbs in the sides of his panties and slowly lowers them, bending at his knees to get them all the way down before flawlessly stepping out of them in his large heels.

The man has style, Cade would give him that. He takes a few mental notes and lifts his head, dropping his mouth open to lick around the crown of Jamie's cock once he's given permission. 

Although typically very vocal, Jamie is reigning it in tonight. Just soft gasps and quiet hums from the back of his throat as Cade does his job. He cards fingers through the submissive's hair, occasionally tugging but not much. He's not really in the mood to fuck someone's throat, though he's sure the boy could take it. Instead he relaxes and lets the professional cocksucker, well, professionally suck his cock.

There's something... Aidan has seen gay porn before, of course. Usually live and in person. He's never been all that _interested_. But Jamie... Jamie is something else, someone non-anonymous and subsequently much more captivating. Not to mention that he's recently gained an even greater interest in watching just how blowjobs are done.

Jamie has to push himself to make Cade stop. Self-control has never been a strong suit, but for Aidan's sake if nothing else, he pulls the submissive off and to his feet. He kisses Cade with a deep hunger and presses their bodies together before ordering him onto his hands and knees on a bench tall enough that Jamie won't have to go down to his own knees.

"Yes, sir," Cade breathes, his spine arching in anticipation. Did sir say to make him the star? Then there's nothing better than an appreciative audience. He looks back over his shoulder at Jamie. "Please."

Jamie doesn't really look at Aidan, he's too eager for himself to be doing this purely for performance anymore. He comes up behind Cade, slicks a finger with his mouth, and softly teases the submissive's hole. "Little help?" He looks to Aidan, smiling, eyebrow arched, and motions with his head towards the little packets of lube and condoms.

"Not helping," Aidan denies, offering them on an open palm. 

Cade whimpers, pushing his hips back in a way he'd never dare to with some dominants. With a flirtatious top like this, though...

"Oh, is the little whore getting eager for my cock?" He smirks sadistically. "I hope I even feel anything, really. Who knows how many times you've already been stuffed tonight." Jamie slicks a pair of fingers while he taunts, and pushes them against, and then into Cade with perhaps a little less preparation than he really ought to. "Oh, what a surprise! Looks like you're not totally gaping after all."

Aidan laughs again. That devilish streak is just too... too adorable. 

"No, sir," Cade replies with a gasp. "Please, this... your whore wants more."

That phrasing sends heat through him, which he’s sure is intentional but that doesn’t make it any less effective. Jamie's done this more than enough times to know how to be efficient, and that's all he really strives for at the moment, just getting him relaxed enough to be fucked mercilessly.

He slicks up his cock with his other hand and dribbles the remainder over Cade's ass before lining himself up. "One more time, whore. Beg for it. Beg me to let you fulfill your only purpose."

“Please, sir," Cade says, just feeling that tease of a touch and consumed with the need for more of it. "Use this whore!"

God, what a rush. Jamie pushes in harshly, groaning at the resistance. He fists Cade's hair and uses that to control him and pull him back. He starts slow, although not gentle, and steadily picks up his pace until he's pounding into Cade relentlessly. For what a delicate little twink Jamie had been playing an hour ago, he's quite the animal when it comes to pursuing his own pleasure.

 _Jesus_. Aidan can appreciate a good ass-fucking, from either side; usually, there's only one man involved. But this... Yeah, he can feel his hips start to twitch in sympathetic response, moving in time with Jamie's. Turning him on all fucking over again.

Having eyes on him is always a rush, but having eyes that _matter_? It's an entirely different level, and makes his need to perform all the stronger. Jamie uses Cade's hair to pull him more upright, pressing his chest to the other man's back as he drives more upward than forward. He uses his new vantage to lap at and sink teeth into the submissive's neck, and his free hand to toy with his nipples. He's not entirely sure Cade _can_ get off, whether because of rules or because Jamie rather sadistically refuses to give his cock any attention, but he sure as hell wants Aidan to think that if he were on the receiving end of this skill of Jamie’s, he'd be able to.

Cade whimpers, bucking back. Every thrust rakes over his sweet spot now, and the charade is quickly burning through to genuine responses. "Please," he gasps, sinking his fingertips into the bench and hanging the hell on. "Please, sir, let this whore come for you!"

Mesmerized, Aidan watches the sub writhe against Jamie. He presses the heel of his hand firmly against the ridge of his cock, determined to keep it down even as his jeans tighten to the point of discomfort; they were skinny jeans to start with.

"Oh, you wanna come? You wanna be my pathetic, well-trained cockslut and come untouched? Christ, are we sure you're even actually a man?" His tone is cruel, taunting. He abandons his grip on Cade's hair, instead putting his hand around his throat. It's much more a gesture than actual restriction, but Jamie gets off on it all the same. "Do it!" It's mostly growl, vicious and sadistic despite the mercy it grants.

Immediately Cade jerks in his grip and sprays hot over the bench. Well-trained, indeed. Euphoria floods him and his mind drifts to savor every punishing slam into his sore ass. "Thank you, sir!"

Jamie doesn't last too much longer. He's been running on willpower alone for a while. With so many of his favorite kinks being hit at once, he could've gone off like a teenager if he'd let himself. He bites down when he spills into the rubber, making sure to leave his mark if he can't leave anything else, and his hips snap hard against Cade's ass. Jamie doesn't let go of him or pull out until he's going soft and his breathing has evened out again. And although he may be much less pent up, the arrogance is still there and shows in the way holds the used condom up, like it's obviously Cade's job to deal with.

And Jamie's _presence_ comes as a bit of a shock to Aidan, although it likely shouldn't. Actor, after all. He ruthlessly ignores his growing erection and focuses on giving his mate a smile instead. "I've never seen that side of you," he says, quite honestly, still fascinated. The sub is all but a limp dishcloth at this point; he bows his head and thanks Jamie for his attentions as he takes the spent rubber.

"But you'd seen the side of me that enjoys wearing women's lingerie?" He laughs, exhausted but so, so pleased. "Jace had some of me in him, you know," and with a long look over Aidan, he adds, "I bet likewise, Mitchell had some of you in him."

"Mitchell? Oh, hell yeah." Aidan watches Jamie pull his panties back up, and holds out a hand in invitation to his seat once more. "Mitchell was a lot of fun to play. Polished, but only when he wanted to be. Raw, a lot of the time. And so fucking hungry." What the hell is that gleaming in Jamie's eyes? It stirs him, deep in his gut, but he blows it off as a voyeur's response to a good show.

Jamie rejoins Aidan and 'casually' drapes his long legs over Aidan's lap, ankles crossed. Any excuse to feel the other man's reaction to him, and the flood of testosterone has left him more bold than ever. "He was the biggest heartthrob in Britain, and there's no way he could have been that without you. I think um..." He taps his chin, recalling to make sure he's being accurate. "Yeah, he was definitely what uh... awoke? awakened? Whatever. It was because of him that I realized I have a thing for blood."

"Really?" Aidan arches a brow. "A blood thing can be very compelling. Even though when I was in front of the cameras, it wasn't _nearly_ as sexy as they made it look. It was still a lot of fun, though." He drops his free hand to Jamie's ankle, fingers loosely curling. "Are these things killing you yet?" he asks, still marveling that his mate appears so comfortable walking in sky-high heels.

"A little," he smirks, "But I kind of have a thing for things that are sexy and hurt at the same time, so I don't mind." He adjusts his legs just a bit, just to rub up against Aidan subtly. "So... um... concerned logistics question. These submissives are used, abused, etcetera – all consensually, I'm well aware. But doesn't that... I mean, I've never had it happen to _me_ personally," a lie, but one he’s been telling himself so long that he actually believes it, "but, subdrop is real, right? Like, how do they... who picks them back up?"

"Subdrop is real, yeah. Topdrop is real, too, when it comes to that," Aidan replies, subtly shifting away so that Jamie won't inadvertently feel his erection. "If the member – the clients they actually call us, get that – doesn't do the aftercare themselves, the employees have other professionals they can go to. You know, here. It seems like Citadel takes really good care of their people."

Jamie nods, chewing on his fingers a little. "I really like that part, actually. Picking someone back up. It's like... breaking someone is physically satisfying, but putting them back together is emotionally satisfying. You ever get that?"

"Oh yeah. The closeness afterwards, that intimacy, it's..." Aidan trails off and rubs his fingers over his lips, then brightens again at the approach of their server with a loaded tray. "Here you are, your floofy pink victory cocktail, as ordered. Plus our Cobalt Lava shots."

Smiling brightly again, Jamie takes his drinks and thanks the server. "You are _officially_ my favorite friend, and I'm pretty sure someone would have to, I dunno, buy me my own island to top this." Raising the shot glass in toast, "To finally finding someplace I belong."

"Hear hear, Mr. Bower," Aidan says with a chuckle, tickled by that _officially_. "And many happy returns."


End file.
